


The Kindness After The Storm.

by flickawhip



Category: Countess Dracula (1971)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness After The Storm.

Elisabeth had seen the girl's fear when she hit out at her, now she stood staring at herself in the smashed mirror shards, silently cursing herself. She had to find the girl again, apologise. She had found, well, been taken to, the girl's rooms and when the girl startled, still sobbing and clearly terrified, her heart had broken. She had never meant to harm the girl and yet, in her anger she had done just that. Settling beside the girl she had spoken softly, tenderly even. 

"Little Terri, my poor precious maid... I'm so sorry I hurt you...."  
Terri whimpered, cringing away from Elizabeth.  
"Still afraid of me?"  
Terri nodded.  
"Oh sweetheart... I'm so sorry."  
Terri looked at her and moved a little closer to her. Elisabeth stroked her cheek gently. 

"Precious girl."  
Terri murred softly and lent into Elizabeth's hand. Elisabeth smiled and leant to kiss her gently, not pushing at all. Terri meeped into the kiss.  
"Alright darling?"  
Terri smiled and nodded. Elisabeth smiled, gently pulling the girl closer, stroking her cheek again softly. 

"My darling girl... are you still... pure?"  
Terri nodded.  
"Would you... trust me with it?"  
"Yes."  
Elisabeth smiled and kissed her lovingly. 

"My sweet girl."  
Terri murred and kissed back.  
"Trust me angel?"  
"Yes."  
"Lie back then baby girl."  
Terri did as she was asked. Elisabeth smiled and moved to kneel over the girl, undressing her slowly. Terri murred and mewed as she was disrobed.  
"Okay sweetie?"  
Terri smiled and nodded, though a hand subconsciously went up to her lower throat to hide the scar she had there, the reason for her near muteness, which was normally shielded from view by her dress and necklace. Elisabeth moved to gently pluck the girl's hand from her neck, kissing the scar gently. 

"Don't ever feel the need to hide from me, princess of mine... alright?"  
Terri mewed and shivered.

"Okay…"

She said the pain she felt from just talking clear in her voice. Elisabeth smiled softly, kissing the girl tenderly. 

"Shhh now darling, let me take care of you."

Her hands were gentle even as she moved to cup and caress Terri's breasts. Terri gasped silently. Elisabeth smiled and continued to pay attention to Terri's breasts until they formed hard peaks. 

"You like that baby?"  
Terri nodded. Elisabeth smiled and kissed her, her hands sliding slowly down over the girl's stomach. Terri shivered, mewing into the kiss.  
"Good girl."

Elisabeth whispered, kissing the girl's neck even as her hand slid up Terri's inner thigh. Terri mewed and arched. Elisabeth smiled and caressed the girl's clit. Terri mewed and bucked even harder.  
"Ready darling?"  
Terri nodded. Elisabeth slowly pushed inwards, kissing the girl even as she felt the girl tear, her voice gentle as she set a slow but steady pace. 

"I'm sorry baby girl."  
Terri whimpered but soon settled and began mewling. Elisabeth smiled and sped up slowly. Terri mewed and kept pace with Elisabeth. Elisabeth sped up further still. Terri mewed and came apart. Elisabeth smiled, stroking the girl’s hair with her free hand, kissing her softly.  
“My little one.”


End file.
